


My Baby

by Sarcastinator2356



Category: Actor RPF, My Hero Academia RPF, Voice Actor RPF - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastinator2356/pseuds/Sarcastinator2356
Summary: Justin and Clifford are in for a real big surprise





	My Baby

Clifford wrapped his arms around his sieepy 6 month pregnant lov-

IM GONNA NEED YOU TO STOP WITH THAT BULLSHIT CHIEF

 

There lived a certain man in Russia long ago  
He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow  
Most people looked at him with terror and with fear  
But to Moscow chicks he was such a lovely dear  
He could preach the bible like a preacher  
Full of ecstasy and fire  
But he also was the kind of teacher  
Women would desire

RA RA RASPUTIN  
Lover of the Russian queen  
There was a cat that really was gone  
RA RA RASPUTIN  
Russia's greatest love machine  
It was a shame how he carried on

He ruled the Russian land and never mind the Czar  
But the kazachok he danced really wunderbar  
In all affairs of state he was the man to please  
But he was real great when he had a girl to squeeze  
For the queen he was no wheeler dealer  
Though she'd heard the things he'd done  
She believed he was a holy healer  
Who would heal her son

RA RA RASPUTIN  
Lover of the Russian queen  
There was a cat that really was gone  
RA RA RASPUTIN  
Russia's greatest love machine  
It was a shame how he carried on

[Spoken:]  
But when his drinking and lusting and his hunger  
for power became known to more and more people,  
the demands to do something about this outrageous man became louder and louder.

"This man's just got to go!" declared his enemies  
But the ladies begged "Don't you try to do it, please"  
No doubt this Rasputin had lots of hidden charms  
Though he was a brute they just fell into his arms  
Then one night some men of higher standing  
Set a trap, they're not to blame  
"Come to visit us" they kept demanding  
And he really came

RA RA RASPUTIN  
Lover of the Russian queen  
They put some poison into his wine  
RA RA RASPUTIN  
Russia's greatest love machine  
He drank it all and he said "I feel fine"

RA RA RASPUTIN  
Lover of the Russian queen  
They didn't quit, they wanted his head  
RA RA RASPUTIN  
Russia's greatest love machine  
And so they shot him till he was dead

[Spoken:] Oh, those Russians...

**Author's Note:**

> April Fools


End file.
